Lonely Hearts Make Beautiful Tales
by midnightkiss
Summary: Jess is a lonely 17 year old that wishes for something more to live for. Something more than this ordinary life. And what she gets, is a very UNordinary boy, that is equally as lonely as she.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One : Saturday I'm Lost

Long dark brown curly hair, kissed here and there with red and blonde, wondering green-ocean blue eyes that seemed to glow when they studied you. Jess loved life, but she longed for something more, and it showed through her deep eyes that seemed to leave you in a trance. She longed for adventure, romance, someone that had eyes that would leave her in a trance. It showed all the time in every one of her paintings. Her looking out a window, laying in the grass, searching the skies whether it be day or night for someone to come along, someone to whisk her away, and sometimes her dreams showed her a blurry figure. The only thing she could ever make out when she dreamt of the mysterious figure was his eyes. Dark green eyes that had a light to them, that left her breathless every time she woke up, clutching her heart. Nevertheless, she shook those dreams, filing them into her box of nonsense, pouring them out into her journal and never ending paintings and sketches.

The alarm clock went off. Grumbling, Jess pulled back the covers and crawled out of bed, "Sunny day, what do you hold for me today?" She answered her question with the everyday response, "Boring, Boring, Boring things not worth mentioning."

She turned on her stereo in her bathroom and walked over to the gigantic window with double panes, and sat on the huge ledge, sighing while she looked at the sky, listened to the birds singing non-stop, and smiled as the sun warmed her face. Jess sighed and stepped into the shower, and let the warm water wash away the constant tears flowing down her cheeks. She was tired of dealing with life, with the haunting loneliness, the dreadful memories she carried with her every day, and ached for a day that was filled with nothing but pure bliss, a day where a pure meaningful smile was permanent on her face, even when she slept.

She took a deep breath and stepped out of the shower, and when she was dry she slipped on her shimmer white cotton summer dress with spaghetti straps and pale pink rose petals dancing in swirls around the bodice, since London seemed to be unusually warm that Saturday.

"You know what, today there is something in the wind. I will make the most of this gorgeous day. I am at least entitled to one beautiful day where pain does not severe my hopes of happiness."

Jess smiled at her determination, and leapt down the steps, carrying a book in her right hand, a book that was extremely worn, and had a cover with a leaf-clad boy cleverly smirking at the reader. She opened the back door to the house she rented her room in, a room that had a history, many had explained to her. The window she had opened happened to be the very window the same leaf clad boy with the cocky smile flew through one unsuspecting night many a times. Jessica ran into the garden, where willow trees and a garden full of roses and daisies greeted her, her favorites.

Jess made a garland of pink and peach colored roses and gently placed them upon the wild brunette curls. She danced and laughed and sang songs of love sadness and adventures for two, throwing her hands in the air and twirling amongst the flowers, embracing the sky and breathing in the earth. She was not aware though, that she was being watched by a brilliant pair of dark green eyes with a certain light to them, capturing her every move, leading a small smile upon soft lips.


	2. Chapter 2: An Adventure for Two

Before long, it was night. Jess was laying on the soft green grass, reading her worn book with the leaf clad boy on the cover to the flowers and birds, to avoid the feeling of loneliness. It would have been easy to avoid that very feeling if she knew the captivated audience of one boy, almost near manhood, with brown ruffled hair kissed by the sun with blonde streaks, and wearing a strange outfit of green skeleton leaves, was hiding amongst the biggest willow tree, smiling and sighing and laughing softly at all the right times while Jess read on ;

'Occasionally in her travels through her children's minds Mrs.Darling found things she could not understand, and of these quitethe most perplexing was the word Peter. She knew of no Peter,and yet he was here and there in John and Michael's minds, while Wendy's began to be scrawled all over with him. The name stood

out in bolder letters than any of the other words, and as Mrs.

Darling gazed she felt that it had an oddly cocky appearance.

"Yes, he is rather cocky" Wendy admitted with regret. Her

mother had been questioning her.

"But who is he, my pet"

"He is Peter Pan, you know, mother."

At first Mrs. Darling did not know, but after thinking back

into her childhood she just remembered a Peter Pan who was said

to live with the fairies. There were odd stories about him, as

that when children died he went part of the way with them, so

that they should not be frightened. She had believed in him at

the time, but now that she was married and full of sense she

quite doubted whether there was any such person.'

Jessica sighed and closed the book. The boy sat up straight and still, careful not to reveal his hiding place, and tuned in to what Jess was saying.

"If only the story was true, I could finally escape this world of pain. And meet he who has visited me in my dreams so often."

Jess laughed at herself and how she spoke, so poetically and proper.

"Grow up Jess, just get over it already, nothing nor no one can rescue you from this world or the next."

Letting a single tear escape, she ran in the house and up the steps, and rushed over to her piano, pounding a powerful yet quiet song full of sorrow and dreams that still had yet to come alive. She let the tears fall freely now, while she poured out the emotion that exploded inside her heavily beating heart out onto the ivory keys. After she finished the song, she found herself tired, and turned off the lights, curling up on top of her bed with the worn copy of Peter Pan in one hand next to her.


	3. Chapter 3: Love at first PUNCH?

"Tink, I'm warning you…if you don't hush up…SHH!" Peter Pan was frustrated. Tinker bell was loyal, yes, and trustworthy…some of the time, anyways. But, she was unbearably annoying when she got jealous! Peter sighed. How was he to rescue this girl laying on her bed before him, if Tink woke her up and got her mad! Last thing he needed were girls getting mad…

"She's awfully pretty, Tink…beautiful. Why, she even has a hidden kiss! Beautiful." Peter smiled admiringly at the girl with the long curls, and the smile grew cockier as soon as he noticed the book the beautiful young woman was holding. "Ha! This will be easy, she already knows me!" He walked over to the foot of the bed, and lifted himself into the air, hovering over the slumbering girl. He came extraordinary close to her ear, and whispered, "Awake, sleepy girl, for you will no longer have to bear the pain you carry…" He smiled, and took a breath, drinking in her sweet smell of lilacs.

"Hmmm? Morning already?" Jessica awoke, but did not open her eyes. She spread her arms wide, smacking Peter right in the nose. "OWWWW!" Peter winced in pain and fell off the bed, and scampered to a wall, holding his nose. Jessica's eyes snapped open. 'Ok, it's one thing to smack something that feels human in the morning but the loud outburst is definitely creepy. Is it a thief? Grab the bat.' Jessica grabbed the bat under her bed and leapt out from underneath the covers, and ran to the corner where Peter…where was the little devil? "Where are you! I know you're here, thief! Come out where I can see you!" Jessica refused to let the intruder know she was frightened.

"You sure can pack a punch. We could use you when we fight pirates!" Peter stepped out of the closet and waved, giving a little smile but whimpering in pain, holding his nose. "Thank you, but who the heck are you? I'm armed!" Jessica kept her guard, but could not help but notice how curiously familiar this intruder was. Clashed in green skeleton leaves and a belt with pipes and a knife, the tan, muscular teen standing outside her closet gave her the strangest feeling. What was even stranger was the brownish blonde hair that was terribly messy seemed to match the boy's hair on the cover of the worn book tossed on Jessica's bed.

"Peter. Pan. You should know me, you have my book!" Peter placed one hand on his hip, the other one still occupied with holding his nose, that seemed to be swelling already. "I'm sorry I punched you, I thought you were going to hurt me…you aren't, right? That is the LAST thing I need right now…Mr. Pan…if you are who you say you are, would you mind—Jessica never got to finish her sentence, for Peter took off into the air, wincing when he took his hand off his nose. "Oh Peter! It IS you! Oh dear, your nose is bleeding, please come down!" Jessica half smiled apologetically, and rushed over to the side of the bed where Peter sat.

"Ids notig." Peter sighed, knowing that his retort did not work in the least.

"Sure, and I'm the queen of England. Stay here, I'll get a washcloth." Jessica ran into the bathroom, and only five seconds later did she reenter the room with a washcloth soaked with cold water. She kneeled on the bed, and Peter turned to meet her. Jessica took the washcloth and softly cleaned Peter's nose up, until there was no trace of the accident happening, except for the bruise that had now developed. "It might swell; let me see if I have anything." When Jess got to get up though, Peter took her hand and stopped her.

"Girls are always so nurturing; busy, too."

"Peter, what is it?" Jessica tilted her head, washcloth dripping on her lap.

"I want to know your name, of course!" Peter looked at her as if it was so obvious.

"Oh my goodness, of course! Where are my manners? I'm Jessica, and welcome to my humble abode." Jessica curtsied her best. Peter nodded in approval.

"Not even Wendy could do such a fine curtsy! Nevertheless, who cares? We have to go!"

"Go? Ohhhh, Never land, right?" Jessica smiled hopefully.

"The most wonderful place imaginable! You don't need this world, Jess, you can be free from pain in Never Land…will you come with me?" Peter outstretched his hand and half smiled.

"Do you have to ask, Peter Pan?" Peter grinned at this response and led Jess to the window.

"Wait Peter, I'll need a couple of things." Jess stopped, and Peter sighed impatiently.

"Why must girls always waste time packing?" Peter nodded though and Jess grabbed a canvas bag and stuffed some dresses, flower seeds, spices, ribbon, needles, threads of all different colors, material, and some toothpaste and a toothbrush.

"Are you ready to leave this place, Jess?"

"Yes Peter, take me far away. Please." Jess smiled, and held on to Peter's hand.

"Now think of a happy thought…" As Jess thought of one, Peter blew her a kiss full of fairy dust. Jess floated up and Peter joined her, and the both of them flew straight into the stars.


	4. Chapter 4

"Close your eyes." Peter smiled at how Jessica stroked his hand with her thumb.

Jessica closed her eyes, and a few minutes later felt her feet touch grass. How she loved that feeling.

"Open your eyes, Jessica, and see your new home."

Jessica opened her eyes, and gasped. Beautiful green trees, clear blue skies, and clouds of cotton candy pink and white surrounded her. Exotic scents of flowers and spices hung in the air, it was at least 80 degrees, but a breeze stirred the leaves and gave Jess a small comfort. She smiled.

"I LOVE IT!" Jess lifted up into the air, twirling all the way up. Peter laughed and joined her, the both of them twisting and swerving in and out of clouds. They played tag, and Peter was it.

"Gotcha!" Peter caught Jess, his arms wrapped around her. Jess laughed and closed her eyes, a content smile on her face. Peter noticed and smiled. 'She's happy," he thought. 'That is what I was aiming for.'

"Well, let's go meet the Lost Boys, Peter!" Jess exclaimed suddenly after her and Peter flew for awhile, she still in his embrace as they cut through the sky with their entwined bodies.

"The Lost Boys! I can't believe I forgot! Though, I am very forgetful at times." Peter slapped his forehead in shame.

"Well, Peter, let's go!" Jessica escaped from his arms and turned the other way, diving down when she found the tree that led to Peter and the Lost Boys' home. Peter followed her and landed swiftly, following Jess's footsteps, and finding that she had already found the boys.

"Peter, can you please let them know I'm not a Pirate?" Jess laughed at the ropes that kept her hands bound. They were fast, but one of the little ones tripped while trying to keep up.

"Oh, they know you're not. Boys, take off her bindings. She is here to say, and her name is Jess!"

The four boys lined up. Jess went up to each one.

"What is your name, young warrior?"

"Fish, ma'am, I got my name from Peter, since he reckons I look like one." This wasn't true, of course, but still Jess threw a look at Peter and he just shrugged, laughing.

"Well, Fish, I don't think you look like a fish." Jess smiled, and the little boy bowed and shook hands with the young woman. Jess turned to the next Lost Boy.

"I'm Skip, and this here's Benny, he doesn't talk, ma'am. I'm Skip cause I'm the best here at skipping stones." Skip bowed and Jess laughed.

"We'll have a contest one day, Skip." Jess turned to Benny and bent down, since he was so small.

"Hello, Benny. I'm Jessica, and if you'd like, I can be your mother. I'll read you stories and cook you tasty meals and play games with you! How would you like that, Benny? Would you like a mother?" Jess smiled. Benny looked up from the ground and smiled, his two front teeth missing.

"Benny, you are absolutely adorable! Come here!" Jessica picked up Benny and held him in her arms. He smiled the whole time, and wrapped his tiny arms around her neck.

"Ma'am, what you've just done is a miracle! We've never even seen Benny smile!" The fourth boy, whose name Jess learned later is Twig, since he was skinnier than the other Lost Boys, spoke the truth. Even Peter looked shocked, for he even, could not get the boy to smile. 'Girls are so strange," he said to himself, admiring Jessica's magic on the little boy.

"Well then, looks like my stay here is permanent, huh?" Jess smiled at Peter, who for some odd reason, blushed. Jess tried not to notice, but just could not help it, and tucked it away in her mind to taste in her thoughts later, when she was alone.

"Yes, and as a guest for this evening, we will prepare dinner!" Peter smiled cockily at his generous thought. Jess smiled. "If you say so Peter, I've no complaints!" Jess laughed at the looks the children's faces wore.

"Peter, the boys don't exactly look thrilled. Perhaps I gather some things, and then you help them prepare it, then things would move faster. I refuse to just sit here and watch you bunch slave away just for me!"

"If you wish it, Jess." Peter smiled. She was so clever. And kind…

"Alright boys! You four go up there, and me and Jess will look over there." Peter pointed and crowed. The Lost boys took off, leaving the two teens to themselves. Benny was not eager to leave Jessica's arms, but he ran after the other three boys nonetheless. Jess turned towards Peter, but he was no longer standing next to her. "Peter?" Jess just stood there.

"Yes, Jess?" Peter waved, floating above her.

"Where are we going?" Jess smiled as she floated up to meet him.

"You'll see." Peter grinned mischievously, taking her hand and spurting off, Jessica holding on to him and laughing, wind running through her hair.

"Close your eyes, Jess." Peter looked to make sure her eyes were closed. Jess laughed. "Another surprise?" Jessica smiled. She knew it'd be good, it being Peter Pan and all.

"Trust me, you'll like it. Open your eyes!" Jessica listened to where she was before she opened her eyes. She heard cries of…a dolphin! She opened her eyes, and they lit up like the brightest star in the sky.

"Dolphins! Oh Peter, they are wonderful!" She imitated their squeals and walking into the water held a hand out, one sleek bottle nosed dolphin reaching out with its nose and kissing her gentle hand.

Peter gave a small smile at Jessica playing the dolphins, kissing them, naming them, riding them. She loved it here…she would never leave.

"Will she?" Peter muttered to himself. He had bad luck finding what Wendy had told him about. 'True Love, Peter Pan, which is what life is all about.' Peter bit his lip in thought, not hearing Jess call his name.

"Peter? Are you ok?" Night was falling and Jess was a little chilly, soaked, squeaking goodbye to the dolphins, Apollo, Athena, Orion and Jezebel. She now stood before Peter, looking at him, hands on her hips, hair drenched but wavy and clinging to her figure. Peter looked at her, and his eyes took her in. He went from her eyes, to her neck, to her thin white dress clinging to her breasts. He stopped looking and gulped.

"W-we sh-should probably get going, it's dark." Peter shook his head, and smiled nervously. 'Please that she didn't notice me staring like that…' Peter gulped once more and Jess laughed.

She grasped Peter's hand and then put his arms around her waist, and pushed off. Peter gulped once more, his eyes wide, feeling her body against his made his skin tingle all over. He swallowed and laughed nervously. "Wh-what are you doing, Jess?" He bit his lip when she only smiled at him in response, and his mind flashed back to something Wendy had told him before. 'She said that lust often leads to love…what is lust? The skin tingles…thimbles…ohhh! Now I remember…I wonder if Jess would ever want to thimble? This business is so tiring and confusing!' Peter sighed and smiled. But it was exciting. He held her tighter and Jess smiled as he moved his hand against her cheek as they landed next to Peter's home. His hand moved to her chin, and lifted it ever so gently. "Peter?" Jessica whispered, looking into his eyes, feeling thrills of excitement in her stomach, in her chest, which rose and fell rapidly. She felt an energy, her own, mixing with Peter's, drawing them closer and closer…she wanted him, she needed him…


	5. Chapter 5

"Peter! Jessica! We got crab!" Fish ran yelling, excited because he knew Peter would be proud of their hard work. Skip and Benny ran behind Fish, side by side, both smiling. Peter and Jessica quickly parted, hands behind their backs, both feeling anxious and skittish about what almost had taken place. Benny ran towards Jessica with his tiny arms outstretched and leapt into her when she bent down to scoop him up. Jessica laughed and twirled, hugging the small boy in her arms.

Peter smirked at their play and the affection that Jess gave off for the little runt, and went over to see what the boys had caught.

"I take it you missed me, little fishermen?" She kissed Benny on the head and shifted him to her hip. "What did you guys catch? The bag looks almost full!" She walked over to where Peter stood and both looked into the bag that both lost boys held open. Three crabs and two salt water Never salmon, still flopping around. Jessica and Benny clapped their hands, and Peter crowed with pride in his lost boys. He had taught them well!

"Good work boys, now let's get them cookin'!" Peter ushered them on, and waited until Jessica got in before entering the home himself. Fish started a fire, and grabbed a kettle Wendy used to use. Jessica smiled as she prepared the fish, chopping off the head and ripping out the tailbone without grimacing. Peter was proud of this. Jess was tough, and could handle herself. Why shouldn't she stay? She was perfect for Never land.

Jessica hummed to herself as she took out a skillet and flipped the two fish onto the surface, sprinkling some salt, pepper, and lemon juice she had retrieved from her bag. This was perfect. She smiled at the sight of the four boys, including Peter, licking their lips in anticipation. They knew girls could cook, and cook very well indeed. She plopped the two Never crabs in the kettle filled with water, and sprinkled salt into the mix. After the crab and fish were done, she retrieved plates from a pantry, grabbed a jug of water and some random vegetables, and displayed the scrumptious meal on the table before the famished lost boys and their leader.

"It looks wonderful Jessica!" Peter smiled at Jessica, as she blushed from the compliments that greeted her as she put some of everything on everyone's plate. "It really is wonderful, Mother! Better than Mother WenFish clamped a hand over Skip's mouth as Peter looked gravely at the lost boy, causing him to look at his plate in shame. Jessica bit her lip, nervous at Peter's reaction, wondering if he'd overreact or not. He did. He slammed the table and left without dinner, retreating to his room silently. Tink greeted him there sleepily, hiccupping a few times before passing out drunk in his palm. Peter shook his head. "Fairies…humph." He placed her in her nest, and crept into bed, hands behind his head. He thought of Wendy often, sure. But he hated it when others spoke of him without asking first. Plus, he made a fool of himself in front of Jessica! What would she think of him now? 'A little boy, with no feelings nor knowledge of grown up things. She will desert me like Wendy…girls!' Peter bit his lip to keep it from trembling, but could no longer hold back a couple tears that leaked from the corners of his eyes.

"It's alright Skip, you hit a soft spot is all. He won't be mad at you, don't worry, you didn't know." Jess comforted the frightened boy that had blabbed at dinner in his bed. She tucked him in and gave him a kiss on the forehead, and did the same for Fish and Benny, having already tucked Fish in and rocked Benny. "Sweet dreams, my little ones." Jessica smiled affectionately. The day was almost over, and already they were growing on her. 'Children do that,' she thought to herself. She extinguished the fire in the kitchen and grabbed a slice of watermelon and some grapes for Peter as she crept to his room.

A few candles were still lit, and Tinkhad awoken and left in direction towards another celebration. Jessica peeked through a crack in the doorway, and saw Peter wiping his eyes, sniffling. Jessica's heart ached and her eyes glazed over in sorrow for the boy. She stepped into the room, a soft sad smile on her face. Peter cleared his throat and straightening up, said defiantly, "I was NOT crying, Jessica." Jessica shook her head, "I didn't say a word, Peter. But you know, it's ok if you're sad." Peter looked disgusted. "I am not sad, never say that again!" Jessica bit her lip, trying to hide the frown that grew on her face. "I was just bringing you a little food, you must be hungry Peter, I'm sorry for disturbing you…" Her lip trembled at the thought of Peter being cross with her, though it was in his nature she didn't like it at all. Peter noticed a tear streaming down her cheek and mentally cursed himself for being an idiot.

"Well…goodnight, Peter Pan." Fighting tears, Jessica curtsied, her head down. She knew Never land and Peter were too good to be true. Peter wanted to apologize, and wipe her tears away, but his boyish pride still got in the way, though he had undoubtedly grown a bit. Jessica straightened, and stiffly exited the room. Once the door closed, Peter fell into his bed and slapped his forehead in angst.

"I will never learn, will I? Just shut your mouth next time, Peter Pan!" He rubbed his eyes and stared at the ceiling, wondering what to do to make it up to her.

Meanwhile, Jessica lay on her bed, shaking the bed with her sobs. At first, she was drowning in misery, giving up hope in happiness, then she was soaring with a beautiful boy who gave her heaven, and now, here she was, at square one. She should've known, whether it be on earth or on paradise, she was cursed with misery. She refused to let it get to her. She would fight it. Forget Peter Pan and his utopia of faeries and mermaids!

"Forget Peter pan and his utopia of faeries and mermaids!" Jessica whispered triumphantly to herself as she shoved everything back into her bag. She was leaving, now or never. Slipping on her sandals, she crept out of her room and down to the lost boys' rooms, where Benny slept. She kissed him softly on the cheek and as silent as a mouse, tiptoed out and into the dense forest, smiling timidly at her new freedom.


	6. Chapter 6

She still crept, like a tiger, stealthily moving to where she had last seen the dolphins, trying to remember the plants that surrounded the oasis full of the beautiful creatures. It was hard to do, since Peter kept her eyes closed, the scoundrel! She mentally cursed him for being charming. How dare he trick her like that! She could barely see, she had to rely on the moonlight, and she had a few scratches on her face from those damn branches that kept whacking her as she steadily made her way into the heart of the forest.

"Ouch!" Jessica yelled as she fell into a manhole. "Damn hunters! Nearly get a person killed! God forbid I take a stroll in the forest and not be nearly killed by a ridiculous…" She stopped, in shock, as she realized where she was. She tried not to panic, and began to think who would make such a trap when there were no hunters. "Indians!" She whispered to herself, fear bubbling inside of her rapidly. She looked around wildly, searching for anything that would help her escape this wretched hole. The hole was only eight feet wide, but 14 feet high, and not even a vine or anything to help her. She tried to climb, but the earth was too moist. She fell, once, twice, four times. "One more try, that should do it, come on Jess, you can do it!" She climbed, and grabbed for a root, but it was loose and down she fell. **"AHH!"**

"Morning boys, how'd you sleep?" Peter walked into the kitchen area of his home, rubbing his eyes and stretching, eager to start the day and make things right with Jess.

The boys were sitting huddled on the floor, consoling little Benny, who wept silently, looking up at Peter.

"Peter, er, ummm…" Fish struggled to say the words, fearing Peter's reaction.

"SHE'S GONE!" Benny wailed. Peter was shocked for two reasons. A, Benny just spoke, yelled at that, and B, Jessica was gone!

"Oh, what have I done?" Peter shook his head in disgust at himself. He bit his lip, and scratched his head, hatching up a plan.

"Boys, take care of Benny. Benny, don't worry, I'll find her. Now, where's Tink?" Peter spilled out his commands like a buckling captain, and whistled for Tink. She flew to Peter's side immediately, and explaining where she was in the softest melody of bells, followed Peter's stride out the door and into the bustling forest.

"The Indians set traps again? They usually don't do that…the deer are hiding are they? Don't blame them…" Peter rambled on to Tink, while she flew by his side, loathing the fact that she had his attention only to help him find that new girl, Jessica. Suddenly, Peter held up a hand and froze in the air.

"Did you hear that, Tink? It sounded like her!" With that, he dove into the trees.

"Owwwww!" Jessica awoke with a searing pain on the top of her chest, and on her thigh.

Breathing heavily, in immense pain, she checked to see her wounds. There was a slow bleeding gash above her right breast, and a gash on her thigh about 4 inches long. "Oh, what have I done?" Jessica cried, the pain too great, and passed out. A young man suddenly blocked the sun, which had been basking her in her hole.

"Jess! Jess, can you hear me? I'm coming!" Peter flew down and carefully picked her up, wanting to cry at the sight of her wounds. Tink laughed at Jessica's misfortune but stopped mid-giggle when Peter threw her a fiery glare. He flew off, leaving Tink behind him.

"Wh-where am I?" Jessica woke up, sluggishly trying to sit, and gasped in pain. Her thigh ached horribly, and her gash on her chest stung like acid had found its way into the wound.

"Shhhh, you'll be ok Jess, everything's ok. I just need to dress your wound, good thing Wen-she taught me." Peter smiled softly at Jess, and she was too tired to notice his struggle with saying Wendy's name. He carefully dressed her thigh, letting Jess squeeze his hand as he cleaned the wound. "It's ok, it'll heal just fine. Why did you run?" Although he guessed she'd be too tired to answer, and he knew the answer besides that, he still asked. "You…don't…ugh." Jessica didn't care anymore. She just wanted the pain to stop. "Where else are you hurt, Jess?" Peter knew, he was just terribly shy where her wound was unfortunately placed. Jess, without thinking, pulled her shirt down dangerously low, exposing the wound and the top of her breasts. She didn't care, she just wanted the pain to cease. Peter gulped, and tentatively cleaned the wound, careful not to hurt her, and dressed the wound. "Thank…you…" Jess gave a small weak smile, and passed out once more. "Your welcome, Jessica, sleep, sleep away the pain…" He smiled and tucked her in, putting away the aid kit Wendy had left behind, and closing the door behind him, took one last look at Jessica's sleeping figure and left.


	7. Chapter 7:Budding Romance

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _thanks for the reviews, made me write faster, lol. 3_

Jessica faded in and out of sleep, fever taking her strength from her wounds. Peter waited on her night and day, getting her water, changing her wounds, brushing her hair. Jessica, though sick and dizzy, constantly dreamt about Peter. She was not one to be stubborn when it came to her feelings, and she knew how she felt about Peter. He had saved her, how could someone save you if one hated you? After three days, Jessica was well.

* * *

Jessica opened her eyes. The dizziness was gone, and she felt energized. She smiled, taking deep breaths, smelling the morning and listening to its song of birds. She knew Peter would come in any minute to check on her, and she had a mischievous gleam in her eye, a plan floating around in her head. She heard the door open and immediately closed her eyes.

"Jess? I know you're not awake, but good morning just the same…" Peter softly spoke, walking to her bedside and quietly floating over her.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, and you were right, I am hurting…I just don't know exactly what to do with…feelings…" Peter gulped, having just admitted something he defiantly denied to anyone who suggested he had…_feelings_. He inched dangerously close to her face, and gazed at Jessica's face with desire. He felt that powerful energy again, drawing him closer and closer, his lips near grazing hers. He had no idea what he was doing, but he knew what he wanted to do. Suddenly, without warning, Jessica pushed her face forward and took in Peter's lips in a passionate, long awaited kiss, wrapping her arms around him quietly.

* * *

Peter opened his eyes wide, totally taken by surprise by Jess's sudden action. But he melted instantly, eyes half closed, and passionately, hungrily tasting Jessica's soft, desirable lips. He wanted her, he needed her, he wanted to devour this heaven set before him. He laid down on the bed, arms around Jessica's waist, hands moving up and down her back slowly. Jessica could not think straight. Her heart, mind and soul were completely captivated by the almost electric energy invading her body, combining with Peter's, the wanting too great to control. Peter's tongue licked her lips hungrily, before he knew what he was doing, Jessica's mouth opened and their tongues danced. Their lips broke apart and both teens were panting heavily, shaking with first desire. Peter smiled, and looked at Jessica, who smiled softly back, leaning forward so Peter could attack her with soft gentle kisses, on her lips, on her cheeks, back to her lips. 'What is happening? Why do I feel as if I'm burning inside and out? Does this mean she will stay? I want her, I need her…' Peter had an idea what was going on, that this was what Wendy had told him about before.

As if Jess could read his thoughts, "I will never leave, Peter Pan…thank you for saving my life…and my heart." Peter beamed at her, happiness shooting from his smile to the tips of his toes, as he leapt into the air somersaulting and crowing. Jessica tilted her head, covers of the bed covering her as she lay smiling at Peter's happiness. How could she have ever doubted this boy? The one who plagued her dreams, the one who saved her from a wretched world? He was confused and afraid of his feelings, but that didn't stop him from wanting her, which he made obvious when Jessica surprised him.

"I suppose this means you're feeling better, Jessica?" Peter smiled cockily, taking her small hands in his. Jessica smiled and kissed Peter on the forehead gently.

"Yes, thanks to my caretaker…Peter, you are too sweet." Peter shrugged, and smiled broadly at her, winking.

"The boys will want to see you, Benny has missed you terribly, and he won't stop asking about you!" Peter waited for her reaction.

* * *

"BENNY IS TALKING! I CAN'T BELIEVE I MISSED IT!" Jessica wanted to jump up and down for joy. Little Benny, talking? She was almost out the door when Peter stopped her.

"You're going to go out in that?" Nodding at her toga made from the bed covers. Jessica blushed. "I guess not, Peter Pan, though you'd prefer it." Peter laughed and fetched her canvas bag. "You have clothes in there, right? No, I didn't look through it, don't worry." He laughed at the flash of worry that struck her face. Silly girls, always worrying. Jessica pulled out a lilac dress that rippled at the bottom and had a lace scoop neck that had straps off the shoulders. She turned around to face Peter who pulled off an innocent look.

"Oh no you don't Peter, you are leaving so I can change." Jessica laughed at his puppy dog eyes, and he smiled cockily once more. "I'll help you with the buttons, I'll turn around I promise." Jessica shook her head but asked him to turn around and she started to undo the knot that held the sheet covering her body. Peter whistled, playing with his hands to keep them from betraying his promise and running themselves down Jessica's fully exposed, creamy smooth skin of her back. Jessica pinned up her hair and slipped on the dress. She turned around and crept towards Peter, and slipped her arms around his waist. He jumped, and turned around. "What?" Peter asked, startled. Jessica gave a small laugh. "You said you'd help me with the buttons, silly." Peter frowned at being called silly but his hands accepted the task, and snaked their way up to the top button. His fingers could barely get the first button done, his hands were shaking with desire. Jessica bit her lip at the sudden desire Peter's touch gave her, and the mysteriously powerful energy launched them both once more into a fit of passion. Peter could not control himself any longer. He kissed the back of her neck, making her shake as she turned around and gazed into his eyes.

Those eyes, those bright green eyes left her breathless. She touched his cheek and smiled inside when he closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. "Jess…I don't…" Peter never got to finish his hesitant sentence when Jessica's lips silenced his in a soft, slow, passionate kiss, unleashing all sorts of tingles in his body. He moaned softly, no longer in control, just letting himself melt under her touch. She ran her hands through his hair, and he deepened the kiss with his tongue, hungry for her taste more than before. Jess leaned against him, pressing herself into him, wanting to be as close to him as possible. Peter left her lips and trailed kisses on her kiss, tasting her skin. Jessica let slip a soft moan of pleasure, and Peter smiled against her skin, and met her swollen lips again for another soft kiss of passion.

* * *

"Peter? Are you in there? We need help with these coconuts." Twig stood outside, unaware of the romance budding inside the room. Peter and Jess froze at the sound of the lost boy's voice. Peter turned his attention back towards Jess. "Where were we?" Peter asked softly with a grin as he leaned in to kiss Jess again, but she stopped him. "I really want to see the boys, I've missed them too, not just you. I'm not going anywhere Peter, we have plenty of time for this." Jessica smiled at Peter and gave him a little kiss on the lips, Peter finished doing her buttons, and though he was disappointed, he knew she was right. He followed her out, hands on his hips, smiling as she reunited with the four lost boys. Benny laughed and clapped his hands as he leapt into his new mother's arms. Jessica sighed as she held the little boy and knelt among the other three to tell them what happened as Peter finished slicing the coconuts and watermelon. "Breakfast is ready!" Peter shouted, and the boys jumped up from the floor and grabbed their rations. Jessica let Benny down and stood next to Peter as the boys ate.

* * *

Jessica reached forward for a slice of watermelon, when Peter stopped her. Jessica looked up. "You don't want me to eat?" Jessica joined Peter's laughter and still giggling Peter explained. "I have something better for you…trust me, you'll love it." Jessica nodded towards the boys. "They'll take care of themselves, I asked Tink to hang around with them." Jessica smiled and letting Peter take her hand, followed him out the door and leaned her head against his chest as he held her close as they flew towards their destination. 


	8. Chapter 8:FlashbackGrowing Up

**Author's Note:**_ Some of you may have noticed that i dropped a few hints that Wendy had explained a little to Peter, and that Peter has been acting a bit more grown up. This is a flashback i wrote to explain better. Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews, it makes my fingers twitch with the desire to keep typing:-)_

"Wendy?" A young boy flirting with manhood poked his head in through a fairly large window, a breeze stirring his brown blonde hair, his bright green eyes searching the room for the girl. The girl he was searching for sat before him on her bed, looking at the floor.

"Hello, Peter." The girl turned to the proud boy standing before her now, revealing tears upon her face. Peter instantly became worried.

"Why are you crying? Are you hurt? What happened?" He put his hands on his hips and looked at her, his eyes demanding an answer. Wendy Darling, the 18-year-old young woman, was a long time friend of Peter Pan's, the boy who would not grow up, the boy who could fly. Though he never gave up asking her to come with him to his home, Never land, he knew was too caught up in her world to join his. She wanted to grow up, knowing that if she went to Never land she'd constantly have the feeling she was missing out, for the rest of her days. She wondered if she could help him understand her predicament, but she was desperate to talk to someone of her aching heart. Wendy, having grown into a young woman, was older and much more mature than the magical boy was, so they had many troubles communicating. Nevertheless, both tried to keep a friendship.

* * *

"Peter, I don't think you'll understand. This thing comes when you get my age. Love…it is all things new and wonderful…but sometimes it is frightening…Oh Peter, what am I to do?" Wendy began to weep quietly, while Peter let her words roll around in his head. Love? Yes, he had heard the word. That was all Wendy ever talked about, saying it was the best thing to grow up for. He did not believe her, he refused, and it was all nonsense. However, seeing how powerful it was to bring Wendy to tears, his fear of it was overcome by curiosity. Did he dare ask about Love?

"Wendy…what is…Love?" He dared. Wendy stopped crying immediately. She looked at him in shock at his daring question, and her look troubled him and he mumbled, "Never mind…silly grown up nonsense…" He became defensive at once.

"Peter…it is not nonsense…it truly is wonderful." Peter Pan looked up from the floor, his face etched with anger and confusion.

"If it is so wonderful, why are you crying!" Peter stamped his foot childishly, and sat cross legged in the air, crossing his arms and waiting for her answer.

Wendy nodded. "I do make it seem as though it is horrid, don't I? I guess I should explain." Peter nodded and made an impatient hand motion gesturing her to go on and explain herself. Wendy kept herself from throwing him a look of disdain at his impatience.

"Peter, I am in love. Do you know what that means?" Peter shook his head and Wendy shrugged. "I didn't expect you to." Peter scoffed at this, Wendy knowing something he did not.

* * *

"Peter, being in love is the most wonderful thing to happen when you grow up. Life becomes brighter, and your heart seems to grow and almost explode with happiness. When you meet someone so special, you feel as if you need that person to survive, that they are a part of you. Your dreams are that entire person, and your every thought revolves around them. You want to know what they are thinking, feeling, what they want, what they need, what they like. You drown in ecstasy, you believe that person surely was heaven sent. Peter, it is the best thing to ever happen to someone at my age." Wendy went quiet.

Peter sat down on the ground. Wow. He never knew such a thing existed in Wendy's world, such a beautiful thing. It sounded as if it had been created in Never land, it sounded so perfect. How dare everyone experience this, have this, and not him? Why hadn't he heard of it before? Wendy saw him open his mouth to speak, but she held up a hand.

"Peter, I know what you're thinking. It is not something as simple as flying or breathing, there are hardships that come with it also. There are many things that come with Love, which you do not know of. Do you want to know, Peter Pan?"

Peter nodded eagerly. He wanted this wonderful thing right now! He wanted to know everything about it.

"Peter, love is full of thimbles, of feelings, caring about someone constantly and going through great lengths to make the special someone happy from the time they wake. Protecting them, helping them, letting them know how YOU feel."

Wendy paused. Peter bit his lip thoughtfully. It sounded complicated, but he hated to miss out on something so beautiful and great.

* * *

"Well then Wendy, where do I get it?" Peter could not grasp the fact that in order to be in love, you had to grow up.

"Peter…you must grow up first." Wendy looked at Peter sadly as he backed away from her in horror.

"WENDY! I-WILL-NEVER-GROW-UP!" Peter walked to the window, ready to leave when Wendy stopped him.

"You don't need to deal with everything that grown ups go through, Peter. You can grow up a little, if you wish it. Never land owes much to you, the magic is in your hands if you wish to grow a bit, Peter."

Peter stopped dead in his tracks. He had even more control? He could grow up, but not deal with such things? How?

"How?" he asked quietly.

"You simply admit that you wish to grow a bit. Picture it in your mind, and you shall grow to the age you wish. You will also gain knowledge on how to behave a bit more like your age. If you are going to grow to be my age, you will have some physical things happen also. Peter, there is a thing called lust. When you find your special someone, you will feel it. Your skin will tingle and you will want more than thimbles. Don't fight it, and don't be scared, it's perfectly natural."

Peter listened carefully and nodded, though still a bit confused. He had made his decision. He would grow up. Just a little, so that he could have this magical thing, called Love.

The two talked about the Lost boys, and Wendy's younger brothers, Michael and John, but soon Wendy grew extremely tired, so Peter left, soaring towards the stars, eager to start his quest for Love.


End file.
